Working Late : Seth Rollins One-Shot
by Shannon5288
Summary: This is the 3rd edition to my Seth Rollins one shot collection following the stories of FMLYHM & Black Velvet. Seth finally gets a week off from being on the road with the WWE but his girlfriend OC/Chloe Messana has had to work late almost every night. This causes their dinner plans to be ruined until Seth decides to take action. *Definitely for mature eyes as there is smut!* Enjoy


**Working Late : Seth Rollins One Shot**

Chloe sat at her desk staring at the large computer screen and sighed. "Another day, another dollar right Clo?" she mumbled shaking her head. For the third time this week Chloe would be late going home. She loved being an engineer but this particular week she could've given two shits about her job.

Seth stepped out of the shower and slipped a towel around his chiseled waist. He did a quick trim of his beard and brushed his hair back into low ponytail. He grabbed his cell phone off the charger before walking into the closet. With a big smile on his face he happily opened the text message he received from Chloe while he was in the shower.

_**Chloe**__: Babe, I am so sorry. We're gonna have to reschedule our dinner at Fellini's. I'm working late again. Gotta finish this stupid building schematics report. _

The smile fell away from his face and disappointment started to set in as he finally responded after a few moments had passed.

_**Seth**__: You know I really hate your fucking job sometimes babe! I finally score a 5 day off period from being on the road and as of now you've had to work late 3 out of those 5. That's an injustice! ..[Send]_

Chloe picked up her phone after it buzzed with an incoming message. She chuckled lightly at Seth's response but deep down she was just as upset as he was. She thought of something cutesy and sent him a response.

_**Chloe**__: I know baby and again I'm sorry. These people have the worst timing ever. I'll find a way to make it up to you, I swear! ..[Send]_

Seth let out a frustrated sigh as he put his phone down and tugged his t-shirt over his head. "_**Man fuck this! I'm not sitting around while my girl is stuck in a fucking office. I'm hungry and I'm horny...I'll take her dinner and dessert!" **_

He bent down to tie his shoes and then slid into his black blazer jacket and put on his Iowa Hawkeyes baseball cap. After shoving his wallet into his pocket he grabbed his cell phone and keys and stormed out the front door of his and Chloe's condo. He sent her a quick text before jumping into his jeep and heading out towards her job.

_**Seth**__: Don't worry about dinner babe. Another time I suppose. You hang in there and I'll see you later. Love you gorgeous! ..[Send]_

_"Goodnight Chloe!" _said her co-worker Haley. "Night Hales..." Chloe waved as she got up from her desk to go close her door. Whenever she was stuck working late hours at the office it was a tradition to close her door and turn up her music while she focused on her schematics reports.

She plugged her iPhone into the docking station that Seth had gotten her for Christmas last year and turned it on. "Well, let's get this over with" she sighed walking back to her desk. Before she could get comfortable in her chair there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she muttered. "Delivery!" said the person on the other side of the door.

_**"I didn't order any food...hell I didn't order anything" **_she shrugged to herself as she walked over to open the door.

"Seth!" Chloe squealed with excitement.

"Surprise gorgeous! Mind giving me a hand here?" Seth said holding up a few of the bags that he was carrying. Chloe grabbed two of the shopping bags before holding her door open allowing Seth to come in.

"Here, stick this in your mini fridge" he huffed passing her a bottle of wine. "Uh...what's the wine for babe?" Chloe asked arching her eyebrow at Seth.

"For those late nights when you're stuck here and I'm out of town. I know a glass of wine always soothes you" he smirked licking his lips at her drawing a small gasp from her lips.

After setting the small round table that was in Chloe's office with a tablecloth and silverware, he dug into the bag that contained their food and placed it on the table as well.

"Since I couldn't take my girl to Fellini's tonight, I thought I would bring it to you instead" he said before pressing his lips softly against hers. His cock twitched lightly at the touch of her body against his and the sweet taste of her kiss.

The smell of Victoria's Secret Dream Angel perfume always made Seth light headed. That was Chloe's signature scent and she wore it well. He had to force himself to break the kiss otherwise he would have already ripped her clothes off and taken her on the couch in her office.

"Let's eat babe" he sighed gently caressing her cheek.

After eating dinner, Chloe helped Seth clean off the small round table. She was folding the tablecloth while he gathered the trash. He stopped to admire the way she looked in her clothes as he saw her bending over.

He loved the way her black pencil skirt hugged her hips and the way her red silk shirt clung tightly to the curves of her breast. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and he smiled as his eyes made their way down to her feet. She was wearing her signature red bottom black stilettos. God how he loved seeing her in those heels.

Chloe walked over to her docking station to change songs before starting her work again. Seth had locked her office door and had already taken off his hat and jacket. He swiftly made his way back over to Chloe and stood quietly behind her.

"Baby this was really sweet of you and I can't thank…" she stopped abruptly. Her breath hitched as she felt Seth run his hands up her body and cup her breasts. "Seth…" she panted.

"Shh...I bought you dinner and now I'm gonna give you dessert. I can't just let you get back to work without some well needed dessert gorgeous" he trailed off kissing the crook of her neck softly. Chloe bit her lip as Seth began to knead her breasts and unbutton her shirt slowly. He turned her around to face him as he gently removed her shirt from her body.

"You're so fucking beautiful babe…" he whispered as he pulled Chloe in to kiss her lips this time a bit rougher than the last kiss. Their breathing intensified as he deepened the kiss sticking his tongue in her mouth and pressing his now very stiff erection into her abdomen. Chloe moaned into Seth's mouth as she fumbled with the bottom of his shirt trying to get it over his head.

They broke the passionate exchange and Seth smiled at her before shrugging out of his shirt. He pulled her by the small of her back and mouthed one of her perky breast through the black lace fabric of the bra she was wearing nipping at her hardening bud.

"I want you inside me…" she whispered running her hand feverishly over his stiffening jean clad cock.

"Mmm…" he moaned as he unclasped her bra with one hand. "Guess someone wants their dessert now" he said teasingly. "Let's get the rest of these clothes off gorgeous..."

Chloe shimmed out of her skirt while Seth kicked off his shoes and pushed his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. He stood back stroking his length and watched as Chloe stepped out of her skirt.

She turned around and propped herself against the table as her tongue brushed over her full lips. "I left these on for you because I know how much you love taking them off" she winked at Seth running her fingers along the waistband of her black cheeky panties. "Good girl...you know exactly what I like" he growled.

Seth pulled Chloe tight against his body and cupped her perfect ass. He squeezed it firmly, lifting her off the ground as he kissed her roughly pushing his tongue on her mouth. He placed Chloe on the couch and pushed her down so that she could lay on her back. He ran his fingers underneath the sides of her panties and tugged them off as he held her legs in the air.

He slowly massaged her calf muscles as he laid feather kisses on the back of her thighs. Chloe's breathing was shallow almost hasty as she felt Seth place a kiss on her warm wet slit peeking out between her thighs.

"I love this pretty little pussy of yours, babe…" Seth said kissing her wet lips and sliding his tongue between her folds tasting her. He dug his fingertips into her thighs and pulled her legs apart allowing himself more access to her warm center.

"Oh fuck!" Chloe gasped burying her hands into Seth's hair. She tried everything in her power not to grind against his face but she couldn't help herself as her walls clamped down on his intruding tongue.

Seth picked up his pace pushing his tongue vigorously in and out of her body. "So good…" he panted moving his lips to hover over her swollen clit. He gently sucked her little bundle of nerves into his mouth and pushed two fingers inside her core.

Chloe's toes curled into the carpet beneath her feet the longer Seth indulged himself in her. "Seth...I want you" she whimpered nearly breathless.

His head sprang up from between her thighs as his eyes locked with hers. He smiled as he stood up and pulled Chloe away from the couch. His lips crashed down onto Chloe's once more as he walked her over to the small round table.

"Assume the position, gorgeous" Seth growled nipping at her earlobe as he slapped and gripped her ass firmly.

She placed her hands on the round table and bent over wiggling her curvy backside at him. He gave her ass a rough smack before forcing her flat against the table.

"What have I told you about teasing me with that round ass of yours, Ms. Messana?" Seth groaned. "You wanna tease me? You wanna shake this perfect round ass at me?" he grunted as he shoved two fingers inside of her letting his palm graze her swollen nub.

"Oh shit..." Chloe panted arching her back at Seth's relentless finger intrusion. He gripped her shoulder and kept her pressed down against the round table as he increased his pace. Her wetness grew as her walls began to spasm around his thick fingers.

"Are you gonna cum, Clo? You trying to cum for me gorgeous? You know how I get when you cum without me, Chloe..." Seth whispered in her ear continuing his sensual intrusion.

Chloe's walls clenched tightly around his fingers as her orgasm washed over her body and her legs were shaking in the aftermath. Seth gently withdrew his fingers and pulled them up to his lips, tasting Chloe's juices.

"So fucking sweet" he mumbled as he grabbed her by the arms and yanked her up from the table. He wrapped his belt around her arms to secure them in place before lowering her down to the floor on her knees.

"Since you decided to cum without me, it's time to face your punishment little girl..." he said slapping her plump lips lightly with his cock. She kept her eyes locked with his and opened her mouth taking him all the way down to the base. "Such a good girl" he moaned letting his head fall back as he buried his hands into her hair and thrust into her warm mouth.

She slid her lips back and forth over his length. Occasionally stopping and sucking on the tip applying heavy suction as her tongue lapped up the pre-cum.

"Fuck!" Seth shouted gripping her hair tighter. "What a pretty little mouth! I love it when I fuck your mouth, Chloe. Do you love it? Do you love it when I fuck your mouth gorgeous?" he panted thrusting faster into her mouth.

"Mhmm..." she moaned around his cock. His balls began to strain the longer he went but he wasn't ready to empty his load yet.

"On your feet little girl...now!" Seth growled pulling his length away from Chloe's mouth. He helped her to her feet then pulled Chloe close to him and kissed her now puffy lips roughly letting his tongue explore her mouth freely.

Reaching down between her thighs, he rubbed circles around her clit with his ring and middle fingers. She gasped during their kiss making him chuckle.

"You want it? You want me to fuck you, Chloe?" Seth asked huskily as he pressed his fingers down firmly against her clit continuing to rub the swollen nub in circles.

"Y...Yes!" she mumbled barely being able to stand. She felt Seth shift behind her and start to free her arms from being restrained by his belt. Afterwards, he laid Chloe down on the couch in her office and settled himself between her thighs.

"I love you baby, but the pounding I'm about to put on this pussy of yours is for working late this whole week I've been home" he smirked. Chloe started to speak but was immediately silenced once she felt Seth's big cock slam tightly into her body.

Chloe drug her nails over his back and bit down on his collarbone as Seth quickened the pace. His hips bucked roughly into hers driving her deeper into the couch cushions and as he palmed her breasts and squeezed them.

"Seth! Oh fuck...oh shit!" she groaned loudly as the sounds of their bodies crashing together filled her office. Soon she felt that familiar warming sensation in the pit of her stomach yet again as her walls clamped around Seth's length.

"You're not gonna try to cum without me this time are you gorgeous?" he panted. He slowly pulled out of Chloe and hopped up from the couch. She whined at his retreat until he yanked her off of the couch. He kissed her roughly again and picked her up by her perfect round ass.

"Another fantasy on our list..." he whispered against her lips pinning Chloe's back against the large glass floor to ceiling window in her office overlooking the city of Davenport, Iowa. He draped her legs over his forearms as he kissed her gently this time and pierced her center with his throbbing length.

"So wet, so tight..." he groaned thrusting into Chloe. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and rested her thumbs against the sides of his face. Their eyes locked as both could feel their orgasms bearing down on them.

Chloe's walls clenched again as her juices spilled down over Seth's cock drawing a husky moan from him before filling her with his thick hot creamy seed.

Seth stood perfectly still holding Chloe tightly against the large window. Moments later he allowed himself to fall slowly out of her body as he lowered her back down to her feet. He walked over to the couch and grabbed one of the blankets that was thrown across the back of it. Tenderly, Seth wrapped the blanket around Chloe and himself pulling her into him as they laid together in bliss.

"I'm gonna be late submitting my report" she smiled.

"Babe...fuck that report! As far as I'm concerned, tonight was your last night here at the firm." Seth said laying feather kisses all over Chloe's face. "Seth...you know I can't do this..." Chloe trailed.

"Yeah you can and you're gonna be just fine without these assholes. Plus you've got plenty ahead of you to keep you occupied anyways" he smiled. "What on earth are you talking about?" Chloe chuckled.

"Well for starters, you need to work on planning our future wedding, Mrs. Rollins..." Seth trailed flashing a tiny black box in front of Chloe making her gasp.


End file.
